Son como gemelos, pero no
by Inuyasha Sonic Taisho Erizo
Summary: Sonic y Amy tendrán que pelear contra sus gemelos de otro mundo, que ellos no sabían haber tenido o visto antes, en... UNA COMPETENCIA DE BAILE, ¿de baile? Si, de baile, no se lo pierdan esta increíble.


**Son como gemelos, pero no lo son.**

**_Los personajes son de SEGA, excepto… los que próximamente verán y sabrán si no se los digo al terminar el capítulo, disfrútenlo._**

Hace tiempo debía platicar esta historia pero, Sega no me ha dejado repartirla, ya que no fue oficialmente oficial, bueno esto trata de que tuve un hermano aparte, en un mundo alterno a este, al igual que mi amor con la cual lo vamos a contar juntos y saber cómo los conocimos, o mejor dicho, como los reconocimos. Bueno era un día como cualquier otro y paseaba con mi linda y queridísima novia, que hace apenas 3 días le pedí ser su chavo. Cuando de pronto vimos algo que nos interesó, mejor no se los sigo contando, se lo vamos a representar...

Amy: Sonic mira!

Sonic y Amy se acercan al cartel que les había llamado la atención.

Amy: *leído del cartel* quieres ganarte 1,000,000 de rings, pues esta es tu oportunidad, solo trae a tu pareja y participa a nuestro concurso de baile…

Sonic: … Tiene que ser rápido porque el cupo es limitado, y será dentro de…

Sonic y Amy leen la fecha.

Sonic y Amy: *alarmados* PASADO MAÑANA?

Sonic: tenemos que ir a inscribirnos.

Amy: donde tenemos que ir?

Sonic: *lee el cartel* en el estadio Emerald, vamos.

Sonic y Amy van corriendo, y en eso se les va el cartel volando. El cartel empezó a descender y cae en una maquina extraña que había sacado y hecho Tails. En eso se le acerca Knuckles a Tails.

Tails: hola Knuckles.

Knuckles: hola, Tails, que es esa máquina?

Tails: esto querido amigo, es una máquina que te lleva a otra dimensión.

Knuckles: en serio? Puedo probarla.

Tails: pues aun, es inestable, no creo que sea muy buena idea, solamente estaba buscando algo para poder hacer la prueba…

Tails y Knuckles ven que ahí estaba el cartel.

Tails: vaya un cartel, eso me bastara.

Deja el cartel donde estaba y la lleva a otra dimensión. El cartel cae del cielo y alguien estaba durmiendo en donde cae el cartel. Aquella persona despierta un tanto molesta y se levanta con el cartel en alto…

¿?: *molesto* A VER, QUIEN FUE EL CHISTOSITO QUE QUISO PASARSE DE LISTA Y PONERME ESTO EN LA CARA? AH?

¿?: A ver te me calmas Scourge antes de que yo te calme *saca su martillo*.

Y eran nada más y nada menos que Scourge y Rosy.

Scourge: lo siento, mi erizita consentida.

Rosy toma a Scourge de su chaqueta.

Rosy: no me digas erizita, ME ENTENDISTE?

Scourge suelta el cartel.

Scourge: *molesto* a con nada te complaces!

Rosy agarra el cartel y lo empieza a leer.

Rosy: Scourge mira *le enseña el cartel*.

Scourge: *molesto* DEVES DE PONERME ATENCION CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

Rosy: *molesta* NO! TU DEVERIAS DE PONERME ATENCION CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO! TE DIJE QUE VIERAS ESTO.

Rosy le restrega en la cara el cartel a Scourge y el trata de quitarse el cartel de la cara y empieza a leerlo.

Scourge: *desinteresado* y?

Rosy: *molesta* como que y? no viste que dan 1,000,000 rings solo por eso?

Scourge: si, pero eso no quiere decir que me demuestra como el mejor bailarín, porque yo lo soy.

Rosy empieza a reírse.

Scourge: *molesto* de que te ríes?

Rosy: *dejando de reírse* en serio, no puedo creer que en serio crees que sabes bailar.

Scourge: *molesto* oh, claro que se, dolo checa esto.

Scourge empieza bailar y deja a Rosy con la boca entre abierta y cuando termina.

Scourge: no que no? Ha!

Rosy: esta bien, si, sabes bailar, pero no mejor que yo!

Rosy empieza a bailar y Scourge se le queda babeando y cuando termina.

Rosy: *le tapa la boca a Scourge* lo vez.

Scourge: bueno, eso sí, así que si vamos a ese concurso, estoy seguro que ganaremos.

Rosy: si, ahora a ir a ese tal estadio o lo que sea.

Scourge: solo que…

Rosy: *molesta* que insecto? *le da un zape en la cabeza*.

Scourge: es que es un tal lugar llamado, Mobius y nosotros estamos en Moebius como haremos para llegar allá?

Rosy: *le da otro zape* en serio parece que no sabes nada, imbécil, pues en mi cohete.

Scourge: está bien, vamos.

Rosy: *molesta* y a ti quien te invito?

Scourge: *confundido* pues no querías que fuera a… *Rosy la ve molesta, y Scourge ya sabía que significaba eso* ah, podría ir contigo al cohete? Por favor?

Rosy: *algo amable* no tienes por qué suplicar, puedes ir.

Scourge: ok, gracias…

Antes de que Scourge se fuera a su casa.

Rosy: *tímida* Scourge, puedo decirte algo?

Scourge: *fastidiado* qué cosa?

Rosy toma a Scourge de la chaqueta molesta.

Rosy: *molesta* jamás, JAMAS, se te ocurra decirle a los demás que fui amable y más contigo.

Scourge: *nervioso* o-ok.

Rosy y Scourge se van a casa de Rosy y se van en el cohete de Rosy y se van de Moebius a Mobius.

**_Fin del capítulo, a aquellas personas que no entendían a quienes me referían eran Scourge y Rosy que ellos no son realmente oficiales, solamente fueron hechos por los comics de Archie y SEGA realmente no los volvió oficiales._**

**_Sonic The Hedgehog – SEGA._**

**_Amy Rose – SEGA._**

**_Miles ''Tails'' Prower – SEGA._**

**_Knuckles the Echidna – SEGA._**

**_Scourge The Hedgehog – Archie's Comics._**

**_Rosy The Rascal – Archie's Comics._**


End file.
